


Soaked to the Bone

by QuickLikeLight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aromantic, Caught in the Rain, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Huddling For Warmth, No Sex, Other: See Story Notes, season 4 compliant, shared showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin did not make these kinds of mistakes.</p><p>Well. Happy, sexually satisfied Lydia Martin didn’t, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked to the Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladybubblegum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/gifts).



> Originally prompted on tumblr by ladybubblegum! I found this ficlet in my drafts so I went ahead and expanded it some to post. It's set near the beginning of Season 4, probably after the first actual Lake House episode, but not by much. There are some references here to Kira/Malia, Malia/Stiles, Lydia/Jackson, Lydia/Aiden, Lydia/Scott, and even more vaguely, the potential for Allison/Lydia. None of those relationships are the focus; rather, this is mostly about Malia recognizing that _something_ is wrong with Lydia, even if she doesn't quite get it, and deciding to do something about it.

Lydia stood shivering in the open air of the dock house. Her wet dress clung to her body, skirt sticking to her thighs like a second skin, and the thin cardigan she’d worn over it had stopped being useful about three gallons ago.

"Fucking werewolves," she hissed, teeth chattering. She’d known better than to give Scott the lake house keys, but he’d looked so earnest when he’d promised they would all be on time. And of course, he hadn’t known she’d lock herself out of her car in the middle of a monsoon. How would he? Lydia Martin did not make these kinds of mistakes.

Well. Happy, sexually satisfied Lydia Martin didn’t, anyway. The single life was much more exciting than she’d thought it would be - what with Scott turning Liam on accident and all - but not in any of the ways she would have preferred. Still, she thought morbidly, it could definitely be worse. It already had been. 

She watched distantly as water continued lapping at her feet, ruining her heels, pushing over the sides of the overfull lake and onto the planks that made up the dock house floor. If someone didn’t show up soon, she was going to have to take them off and deal with possible splinters and waterborne parasites. _Ew_.

Against all odds, Stiles’ Jeep rumbling into the drive was one of the sweetest sounds she’d ever heard.

"Stiles? Stiles!" she yelled from the dock house, squinting through the pouring rain. The figure that emerged from the blurred dark was much too short to be Stiles, though. Malia ducked through the doorway, hair wet and shirt soaked tight to her breasts and stomach.

"What are you doing out here?" Malia demanded, sweeping water out of her eyes.

"I locked my keys in my car," Lydia groaned, "And Scott has the key to the house. I can’t get in."

"So we’re stuck outside?" Malia asked, eyebrows high.

"I am assuming Scott didn’t send the keys with you. So… yes. Basically."

"Well. We’ll just have to fix that." Malia grabbed Lydia’s arm with a rough hand and pulled her out into the rain, mindless of her squawking. Lydia stumbled over her shoes, but Malia caught her, one arm around her waist and the other holding tight to her wrist, like Lydia might pull away, run back to the dubious shelter of the dock. The front step was barely large enough for both of them to fit under the lee of the roof, even pressed together as tightly as they were. Lydia’s front pressed tightly to Malia’s back, making her hyper aware of the wet drag of her clothes against her chilled skin, and the warmth she could feel blazing from Malia. The door - locked, but no match for a werecoyote’s strength - buckled under the force of Malia’s twist on the knob.

"I don’t like being left out," Malia grinned, all sharp teeth and blazing blue eyes. Lydia shivered. She told herself it was from the cold.

Malia’s hands seemed to burn through her clothes as she pushed Lydia inside, bundling her toward the bathroom. She stripped off her own soaked sweatshirt as she walked, but Lydia averted her eyes, trying not to notice the way her body moved smooth and solid in her periphery. Instead, she let herself be guided almost sightless, toeing off her heels and moving by sense and instinct rather than risking getting caught watching. It meant she was unprepared when her feet met the cool tile of the bathroom,  shocking after soft carpet, but at least it was dry.

Malia started the shower, an oversized thing that Lydia rarely used since there was a perfectly good clawfoot tub in the master bathroom. Normally she would have soaked to her heart’s content, lazing in the hot water until her blood ran warm to the surface of her skin, pinkening her up all over and hiding the blue-pale tinge of her skin for a while. The master was all the way across the house, though, and since Malia had already started the water -

"What are you doing?" she asked abruptly as Malia stripped off her tiny denim shorts. Her long legs, dark with the remains of her summer tan, looked far more appealing than they had any right to, and Lydia’s stomach flip-flopped with nerves she hadn’t felt in years as she dragged her eyes over all that skin.

"Getting naked. Obviously. C’mon, hurry up," Malia shot her a raised eyebrow as she wrung out her wet shorts over the sink. Her ass was barely contained in a set of simple boyshort panties, blue cotton bright against the sudden pallor of skin that rarely saw the sun. "We’ll warm up faster if we’re in there together."

Lydia’s brain shorted out for half a second as Malia peeled her wet bra away from her skin, revealing plump breasts with pert, dark nipples. Malia bared her body without a second thought, confident and beautiful in the mirror as she pulled her hair out of its wet braid and shook it out over her shoulders. Tendrils of fell over the swell of her breasts, looking so much more delicate than she knew Malia was.

"You're sort of slow, for a genius." Malia spun on her heel,  grinning before she tugged on the hem of Lydia's dress. “Up, arms up. Aren’t you cold?”

Lydia moved quickly, easing it off over her head and letting it drop with a sick splat on the floor. Her skin broke out in goosebumps all over.

“Sorry if I’m a little behind,” she said archly. “I did just spend forty minutes in the freezing rain. I think you can give me the benefit of the doubt here.”

Malia just shrugged as she worked her panties down over her hips, damp cotton pulling at her thighs. “I’d rather give you the benefit of the hot water in the shower, but if you just want to stand around…”

Well then.

Lydia tugged at her own underthings, unhooking and untying until delicate scraps of brightly colored nylon decorated the tile floor.

“Better?” she asked, hands on her hips. She didn’t have anything to feel nervous about; Malia was obviously comfortable with her in just their skin. Still, when dark eyes roved curiously over her body, Lydia fought the urge to cover up, keep her secrets close and her friends closer.

“Much. Now come on. You’re human, you’ll get sick if you don’t get warm.”

“That’s not…” Lydia trailed off, rethinking the lecture about germ theory and the myth of the common cold as Malia took her hand and pulled her into the shower.

The hot water felt like pins and needles all over her sensitive skin, but the sharp ache of it soon faded to relief as her limbs grew warm again. She couldn't quite work her mind around this - how it had happened or why - but Malia didn't seem bothered. She was sure and deliberate as she soaped up the loofah and dragged it gently over Lydia's goosebump-covered skin.

"What are we doing?" Lydia made herself ask as Malia pushed the loofah into her hands and turned around, offering her back.

"Getting clean," she said simply, as if that was all there was to it. Lydia’s hands moved like clockwork, sudsing up all that golden skin with an alacrity she didn't realize she could have in this situation. She hummed as she dipped along the curve of Malia's side, over the rounded edge of her ass. She reached around, swiping the loofah over Malia's belly, up her chest to sweep around her breasts. Malia shivered in the cup of her arms, and turned, grinning.

"See? Warmer this way," she said, before pressing forward, pushing Lydia back, back against the tile wall. Her head hit with a thump but she barely felt it, too focused on Malia’s mouth, the way her lips pressed warm and sweet against Lydia’s own, the way her tongue delved deep into Lydia’s mouth. The kiss wasn’t as savage as Lydia might have expected it to be, but it was far rougher than she’d ever been kissed by Jackson, or even Aiden. Malia reminded her a bit of Scott, the way she bit and licked and invaded her mouth, like she wanted to taste something past her reach, and if only she stretched a bit further, she might know everything there was to know about Lydia Martin. It felt good, far better than it had any right to, and Lydia surged into the kiss thoughtlessly. She pulled Malia in, their bodies pressing together at the breasts and the hips, hot and slick and so much _more_ than she could have expected. Malia’s hands were steady and strong as they stroked down over Lydia’s breasts, past her stomach, to the flushed, wet heat of her cunt.

"Wait, Malia - _wait_ ," Lydia gasped, pulling away. "Do you, um… _well_.” Awkward. She knew how to do this with boys, how to lead them around by their dicks and have them eating out of the palm of her hand. She’d never felt… _led_ , before, and especially not by someone who’d never even seen _Mean Girls_.  “Do you even know what you’re doing?"

"Kira thought so," Malia smiled, completely unabashed. "If you don’t want to, we don’t have to. I just thought you might like it."

"Well, I mean… I don’t… _not_ like it." Lydia chewed her bottom lip, trying to figure out exactly what was going on in the wild girl’s head. "It’s just.. you usually do that with someone you like? That you care about. Like Kira, or… or Stiles, maybe."

Water ran in rivulets between them, still piping hot, stinging her skin into sensitivity. It all ached, the heat of it, the closeness of Malia’s body, the bare inch of space Malia had put between them when Lydia had questioned her, the distance she felt from the rest of the pack as she waited on the sidelines, too human to be in the fray, too other to leave it behind.

"I care about Kira, and Stiles," Malia agreed. She pushed forward, pressing a quick, messy kiss to Lydia’s mouth. "I care about all of the pack. I care about _you,_ too. And I want to help you feel good. I don’t….” she hesitated, chewing her lip, before starting again. “I don’t know what you were like - before. But you haven’t seemed to feel good in a long time, so I just thought…"

Lydia’s gut clenched as Malia pulled away. She grabbed at her, dragging the girl back in before she could stop herself.

"You’re right. I haven’t. Not since…" she shook her head, pushing the thought away. "But I want to, if you want to."

Malia kissed her again, a slow, dirty, sloppy press of lips, wild and gamey and uncontrolled. "I want to."

Lydia slid Malia’s hand back between her legs. "Help me feel good again."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
